


Enlighten

by Silvermagess



Category: Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvermagess/pseuds/Silvermagess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camio's first visit with Solomon and everything that springs from it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enlighten

**Author's Note:**

> Pillar 72 likely jossed some of my references to Camio's mother here, but that's one of the perils of writing fanfic for an ongoing series. Also, any concrit is appreciated, as always.

It had been a month since Camio had spoken with that human, the one they called Solomon. He had heard of him before of course, picking up snatches of conversation as he moved through the fringes of demon society. The dread person who not only enslaved their kind with no leave, but made them enjoy it. Camio had not thought much of such rumors, save for the victims deserving it. And yet now, here he was, a victim and unable to be bitter over it.

"None shall deny you," Camio repeated those words to himself as he lay reclining against the branch of a tree, high above the ground. He could see a family of deer below nibbling for food, their eyes flashing in the moonlight. "Did he really mean that you think?" Camio sighed, addressing a doe that raised her head towards him.

"I do not know who you speak of, great lord," she said to him before munching some more, clearly disinterested in his unrest. Shifting a little, Camio turned his attention to the moon, sighing.

The first few weeks after, he had been relieved that the human hadn't called on him. Hadn't used him, as so many others had. Camio's position in the demon world was unique. The alleged son of Lucifer, someone always wanted a favor of him, to borrow his power and influence. Even though it was impossible to influence a father who refused to see you. Demons felt little affection for those they couldn't use. And being neglected was far safer. So if the human ignored him, all the better.

But now, there was a growing restlessness within him. Had those words which pierced his heart so deeply been a lie? Camio grimaced to himself in disgust, because he should have known better. Humans were as terrible as demons, he had learned that throughout his unhappy childhood. No doubt that man had merely saw Camio as a toy to collect, a prize much like his own royal mother. He grimaced, feeling his heart begin to waver between two extremes as it often did, his human and demon halves always battle with one another. His past and his future, mother and father.

And then, as if in response, he felt it an indistinct voice calling out to him and suddenly his body was being pulled, by means of an uninitiated teleportation spell. And when Camio opened his eyes, he found himself no longer in the European forest he been haunting, but an airy, moonlight courtyard in Israel, the one who had been plaguing his thoughts standing before him.

"Ah, good evening Camio!" Solomon clapped his hands and walked up to him. "I had meant to call upon you sooner, but I became rather busy!" His expression dropped slightly for a moment, then Solomon beamed at him again, as if whatever trouble it was had been completely forgotten. "But welcome!"

"…thank you," Camio blinked as he looked around, his body still vibrating from the summoning. The air smelled nice, heavy with the scent of flowers that were not all too different from Greece. "Was there something you wished of me?"

"For you to take a walk with me," Solomon laughed. "I need a break very badly and other humans will just ask me for more work. And my wives, well I can do that any time. Besides, I never properly welcomed you." Solomon's voice was soft for a moment.

"Ah," Camio said, his voice almost strangled. For he felt like he should apologize. Apologize for what? Not anticipating this man's boredom? Not paying a house call? The way that man gazed at him made Camio feel like he'd been ignoring some old aunt of his, except this one was younger and more comely in appearance.

"Well then, shall we?" Solomon said as he suddenly sidled up beside him, looping an arm around Camio's. Camio froze for a moment, until he found himself being tugged along and quickly forced himself to come to his senses. They were silent for a bit as Solomon led him out into what was a rather large and impressive garden. "It's wonderful, isn't it? I spent years planning it out and it took some time to come together. It's not like anything you would find in Egypt of course, but I think it is impressive in its own right."

That was a generous description, but everything was organized rather beautifully, with the large fountain in center also serving as a center of irrigation, small grooves in the ground leading from it to different patches of soil. Each irrigation ditch had bridges built over it. The flowers and trees themselves were organized perfectly, to both provide visual balance, while grouping compatible species together and keeping unsuitable matches separate. He could admit to being a little impressed at least.

"It is pleasant," he said, realizing that the words sounded weak, as if he was trying to soften a blow that wasn't even coming. Fortunately, Solomon hardly seemed offended, instead dragging him further along. He led Camio until they came to a patch that was different from the rest. The scents were much more herbaceous and the rows were not nearly as perfectly aligned. He recognized some the plants such as Hyssop, Cumin and Mustard, though others were more exotic.

Squatting down, Solomon reached out and stroked one of the plants, as if he was caressing a cherished child. "This one was entirely mine, done by my own hand. The servants told me that I shouldn't dirty myself with such work and they were probably right, because it is a bit misaligned, isn't it?" Camio had a feeling he should say something to that, but couldn't think of what and Solomon ended up continuing on. "But, everyone has to have one thing they put their hand to and their hand alone," he said, looking up at Camio. "What about you Camio, do you have anything you put your hand to?"

He blinked and then slowly shook his head. "Only the sword and nothing else." He had little time to devote himself to such trivial things as hobbies. That was for humans and others who were whole, not unwanted half breeds like him. He was other and different and thus no one would give him a moment's peace. His mother's people, demons, angels, spirits, they all saw something objectionable in him and sought to destroy him as if cleansing something from the world. So naturally, he had strove to defend himself, to kill those who would take him down. What point was there in anything else?

Slowly, Solomon rose to his feet, picking up a frond from the plant he had been touching so lovingly. "That is a shame Camio, because to craft something is one of the truest joys there is," he said as he suddenly brushed it under Camio's nose, causing him to flinch backwards. "Don't worry, it's just mint!" Solomon laughed, holding it under Camio's nose still. "It will help focus your mind." Camio allowed himself to smell it. There was indeed something cooling to the scent and he relaxed after a moment.

"Camio," Solomon said softly as he reached a hand out to stroke the back of his companion's head, "being a warrior is a fine thing, but it is not the only path, nor should it be. Even the strongest swordsman needs something else to round himself out, to be a complete person. Because even the most beleaguered of men have times where they are in peace. And if they only have the sword, then it becomes the loneliest of times."

It was so preachy that it twisted back into being genuine, and Camio didn't have it in him to scoff at those words. Instead he reached back and grabbed Solomon's hand, pulling it down and then just letting it dangle in his own for a moment as he searched the man's eyes. "Then what would you suggest I do? For nothing inspires me." It had always been the truth of his life as well. When his own peers would delight in making music, drawing, singing and all those games of childhood, Camio would pull away. Largely it was because Camio tended to excel in almost everything he did and instead of earning the admiration of others, it only earned scorn, reminded them of what he was. If you were the bastard child of a god, they all admired you, but a demon half breed...

Well obviously you were a cheater, who was flaunting his powers because he didn't know his place.

Solomon merely shook his head though, perhaps having read his thoughts, but feigning ignorance. "I think it would have more meaning if you chose it yourself." Solomon tapped his chin, then his eyes lit up and he laughed, as if the solution was obvious. "I know, you should wait until day break then walk around the kingdom with me. Perhaps you will see something you wish to partake in."

Camio frowned now, not sure how to word his offense. "I hardly have time to tour around, the same as you." That was a partial lie. Camio had nothing worth doing, unless he was killing something. "Besides, do you not have any other demons to concern yourself with?" After all, if anyone needed to become better rounded, it was his father's race.

"You were the one I called, Camio," Solomon said, then backed off entirely, pressing the mint plant into Camio's hand. "I wish for you to stay for the night at the very least. If you would do me that favor." Camio could sense that it was not a favor, but a command and tried to assert himself against it. Weakly.

"If that is the case, may I at least sleep out here instead?"

There was a long silence, Solomon surprised, the first genuine flicker of it he had seen in the man. Then the smile was back. "If you wish. I did have a nice room set aside for you, but I cannot fault you for choosing to remain out here." There was a long silence before Solomon turned and began to walk off, stopping at the entrance way to look over his shoulder. "Good night Camio…"

* * *

When Camio woke that morning, he was only slightly better for wear. He'd found a Myrtle tree to climb up in and rest, had been unable to drift off, the scent of the mint and other plants flooding his senses. They had tangled with his thoughts and all the little noises that filtered here and there from the palace. It had been years since Camio let himself stay in a place so teeming with human life. Normally he tried to keep to himself, save for the occasional foray into a small village, or the moments when he joined merchant caravans, craving fresh clothing, or a more interesting dinner spread than what he could come up with on his own. But here at night, even when everyone was asleep, there was still noise. Soldiers moving between posts, servants working late and rising early to do their chores.

It was a servant that woke up Camio that morning, and he looked down the tree at the man, who was stepping back and making a sign against evil towards him. Annoyed, Camio took the piece of mint, which had been resting against his chest and balled it up. He then threw it at the man, who instantly gasped and cowered. Instantly regretting the action, Camio decided to not to bully the human further. Stretching his senses, he felt for the room Solomon was in and teleported there. The place he found himself in was Solomon's bedroom, with his target sitting in a low chair, accompanied by two servants, who instantly hid behind their master. Solomon, already dressed, rose and smiled at Camio, while waving at his servants. "Good morning, Camio. I hope you are feeling well. Though see, this is why it would have been better for you to have taken one of the guest rooms," he nodded as both servants slowly rose, one looking rattled, the other with a hint surly aggression. The faces of men who had some experience with demons, but were still mortal in the end and aware of it. And probably not too happy with their master because of it. "Would you like something to eat?" Solomon was about to send one of the men to no doubt run off and get some food, when Camio stopped him with a curt shake of his head.

"I do not eat in the morning."

Sighing softly, Solomon shrugged. "Suit yourself then. Though it isn't good for you. It messes with the digestion in odd ways." Camio refused to dignify that with answer and Solomon decide to continue on. "But I did promise you a walk this morning and I am feeling rather eager for it so…"

Granted, it took a while to actually organize the walk, for King Solomon couldn't go alone, even if it was a demon. Especially if it was a demon. His personal guard needed to prepare, his horse needed to be saddled and readied, as did one for his guest, and other attendants needed to come along on the journey. It was a hassle, as most bits and pieces of nobility were. This was all too familiar to him though, remnants of Camio's childhood that he cared little to remember.

Eventually they were underway, with Camio riding by Solomon's side, half his soldiers ill at ease, the others acting as if this was normal. It seemed that their king's power over demons was something that divided Solomon's folk, a fact that became even more obvious as they rode onto the streets, the people who came out to gawk looking at Camio with the full range human expression that demons generated. Fear, hatred, disgust, awe, curiosity and desire. Still, for their King there was nothing but joy in the people's eyes and Solomon returned it, with his own dreamy expression. And it was easy to see why. The streets were well maintained and even the poorest of his people were fed and clothed, just judging by appearance. Their children were bright eyed and inquisitive, the women soft and plump, the men strong and hearty. When they went into the markets, he could see the stalls were laden with a variety of goods, animals, textiles and clothes, all of it of good quality. There were no emancipated cattle or rotted grains here, only abundance, with people indulging freely. The wealth of Israel was everywhere before him, the work of this man by his side. And Camio half wondered if Solomon was showing off for him. If so, the man made no indication of it, the same look of calm on his face as they rode onwards, the crowds of people eventually thinning as they went on their way and it was soon that they came to one of the older sides of town, though it was no less prosperous. But the streets were much narrower and Solomon ended up dismounting, bidding Camio to do the same. He also ordered a number of the guards to hold back, save for a few select soldiers. He suspected that Solomon would have done without these men too, but likely could not without too much outcry.

It was then that they went on their way, with people pausing on the street to bow to Solomon. He was glancing around, his gaze passive. "So which house would you like to visit, Camio?"

"Visit?"

"Yes. I said I would show you my kingdom and the best way to truly see it is to go among the people in their homes. So tell me which house would you most like to see?"

The answer was obviously none of them, but Camio could tell that the man would not be dissuaded and he glanced around, eventually nodding towards a particular dwelling that was indistinguishable from the rest, save for the fact that doorway appeared to have been newly mended. But it seemed to be just as good as any other and Solomon nodded to the older man who was leading the guards accompanying him. 

The guard went to the house and called inside and a woman came into view, speaking with him and looking back at them, her face going pale. Then she bowed and they were all ushered in. The woman, who was in her thirties was the wife of a carpenter. In the house were several small children, the oldest a boy of five who stared at them with serious, grave eyes. There was also on elderly woman who was sitting at a loom, weaving, too caught up in what she was doing to pay them any mind, even if her king was there. The woman spoke with Solomon demurely, but Camio could tell that she was unnerved by his presence and he found his attention drifting, almost without meaning to, towards the elder weaving. There was something nostalgic in it that called his mind back to long forgotten times, memories both poignant and painful.

"…is something the matter Camio?" Solomon turned to him, causing the woman to lower her head, as if something horrible was about to occur. He shook his head quickly and then Solomon laughed and after a while longer their visit to the house was over. They visited a few more houses in this fashion, though Camio felt himself become detached from it until mid-day when they were finished and heading back to the palace.

"Did you see something that interested you?" Solomon asked as his horse gave a loud whiny, causing him to pat its neck softly.

Camio was about to say no, when he remembered the sound of the shuttle moving back and forth, along with the smell of cloth. "Perhaps I did." And he chose not to say anything more, causing Solomon to pout childishly. The silence continued until they were long divested of their horses and once more in the garden.

"I suppose I have kept you as long as you can stand today, haven't I?" Solomon said as he ran his hand across the branch of the myrtle tree that Camio had slept in earlier. "Still, I can tell that this wasn't a fruitless endeavor," his gaze grew sly then and Camio shook his head.

"I do not understand what you endeavored, unless it was to show off how powerful you were, which yes, I am moderately impressed."

Solomon shook his head then, laughing. "Well, I did hope to impress you, though I think you are attributing some ill intentions where there are none. But I understand why you would. I understood the moment I first laid eyes on you," he said as he leaned against the trunk of his tree, head tilted upwards. "Is it so wrong though? To want to win the admiration of a dear friend?"

Camio barely stopped himself from choking on the word. "Dear friend?"

"Yes," Solomon sighed, looking up into the branches, patterns of sunlight playing on his face. "I consider all of you my good friends. And in particular, I was so happy when I found you, for I had heard so many rumors. Not just of your prowess in battle, but of your great wisdom. Camio who can speak with animals, water, and even understand the future."

"Some of that is an exaggeration," Camio's voice was guarded as he watched Solomon.

"I know. But still, I had hoped to bask in your great wisdom."

"My wisdom? But you are the wisest man in the world."

Solomon finally looked at him again, with a sad expression in his eyes. "After a fashion, yes. But there are different types of wisdom. I have God's wisdom and you have your own gift. Doesn't it make you curious to see how those gifts of wisdom could be joined together?"

"And was this your way of showing me that?" He watched as Solomon pushed away from the tree and walked towards him, though this time he stopped short of touching Camio, for once respecting his personal space.

"Think of it as an exchange of sorts. I showed you something enlightening and now I hope for you to do the same."

That was a tall order and Camio was about to snap when suddenly he thought of something and then nodded. "Maybe I can. In a few days' time."

"A few days?" Solomon chuckled and then nodded, thoughtfully. "I suppose it would take you only a few days for whatever it is you wish to do." And then with that he touched Camio again, clasping both his shoulders. "May you go in peace then."

* * *

About five days later, Camio called on Solomon, this time deciding to use his magic to reach for his master. Naturally he couldn't just pull Solomon towards his location, but had to wait for the other's assent, which was freely given.

"My, my, Camio, this is your home?" Solomon looked around the lush clearing in awe. The only thing marring it was a small, ramshackle house. "It's quite nice."

"It's not my home. I just needed a place to work in and it seemed sufficient."

"Well I hope you find it sufficient for a lot more," Solomon turned around obviously in awe. "Is this in the northern continent then? The air feels much brisker."

"It doesn't matter," Camio sighed as he headed for the house, Solomon's light steps soon following him. The house, or rather cottage, had probably once belonged to a small family of some sort, or perhaps a lone woodcutter. But if so, it had long been abandoned, save for bits of furniture, scattered and molding. Camio had thrown most of it out, leaving the inside barren, save for one thing that stood in the center, taking up most of the space.

Solomon stared at it, then clapped his hands together in delight. "Camio, is that a loom?" Solomon walked over to it, looking it up and down. The tall frame sat there, with the fabric woven in the middle, a field of light blue, with delicate white flowers on it. "When you said it would take you a few days, I hadn't assumed it would be anything this elaborate," Solomon reached out to touch the threads, hand pausing but a space away. "Wool is it? But it feels very fine."

"I have my sources. Humans are not the only shepherds out there," he said, deciding not to elaborate. The particular giant he procured the wool from had been rather demanding when it came to price. Solomon didn't really need to know what Camio had paid in return. "In the future I might spin my own, but I was more interested in constructing the loom."

Solomon looked at him, blinked and then laughed. "You made it yourself? Even though you probably could have used magic? You are something Camio."

"…you said I should take on a hobby. Besides, it is nothing for me to create something like this by the sweat of my brow. And I wanted to show you what I had to offer in return." To show this king the wisdom that Camio possessed. That even though he was only half demon, his mind was powerful enough that he could figure out how to construct the perfect loom in a day and weave a beautiful pattern in but four.

"And you have shown me something." Solomon regarded the cloth before him. "Those flowers, they are narcissus?" Seeing Camio's nod, Solomon continued. "I saw them once, brought over from Greece. Though they are quite lovely in this form too." There was a long pause, before Solomon turned to him. "So what do you think your next work is going to be?"

And Camio couldn't stop himself from blinking. "Next work?"

"Yes. When one starts a hobby, they ideally continue on with it, or find a new one. Not that you need to do it on my account…"

Camio's thoughts turned inward at the moment as he thought on what Solomon was saying. He hadn't really thought of what to do beyond completing this work, other than proving something. Though he had to admit, he didn't know what it was he had been trying to prove. If anything he had only proved whatever Solomon's point had been. No, he knew exactly what Solomon's point had been and Camio had fallen for it completely.

He then looked at Solomon and couldn't stop a smile from forming across his face. "You will have a surprise in a few days' time."

* * *

It was a late night, the air unusually cold in his bedroom and Solomon tugged the blanket around him, when he heard a servant's voice call out to him. He nodded and in stepped a woman, but one of many from his harem, though a favorite. "Naamah? Is there something amiss this evening?" He patted the space next to him and after a moment she sat, eyes down cast.

"I merely wished for my Lord's company," she said as she hesitantly took his hand. He gripped hers softly in return, though he did no more for the moment. As much as he enjoyed fulfilling his husbandly duties, he appreciated quiet moments like this a bit more.

If Naamah was disappointed she didn't have a chance to express it, for her eyes were drawn to the blanket gracing his shoulders. "My Lord, that pattern, I have not seen it before. Is it a tribute gift?"

"This?" Solomon smiled as he held up a corner of it so she could feel it. It was finely woven wool, white and dotted with a pattern of red carnations. "It is merely a gift from a good friend of mine. A very good friend indeed." Naamah raised an eyebrow as she looked closely at the flowers, but chose not to point out the obvious meaning behind them. Just as Camio hadn't when he had held it out to him earlier that day.

But it was a good sign, regardless of the intent behind it.

**Author's Note:**

> I will admit, this one got away from me a little, so I'm not entirely sure where I was going with it, though I did enjoy it. I did mean to have it just end at the conversation at the garden, but then it somehow became about how Camio started trying out his different hobbies. But I enjoyed it anyways. Solomon is an interesting character and it was nice to explore a relationship fandom doesn't touch on too often.
> 
> References:
> 
> 1 Naamah was one of Solomon's wives and the mother of his son, Rehoboam. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Naamah_(wife_of_Solomon)  
> 2 Red Carnations symbolize love and admiration.


End file.
